Hermione's decision
by Have2loveReading
Summary: Hermione's father, is mostly drunk all the time. He does bad stuff to Hermione. Ron, is curious. Ron is the only one who Hermione can turn into and tell him about her father. What will she do? Now Harry wants to know what Ron know's...warning: abuse
1. French Fries

------------------------------------------

Hermione was laying in bed, thinking about the last few years. They, had been really great, and really bad. Really great because, she loved being with Harry and Ron. They always made her feel safe. It was bad, because when she got home she had to deal with her drunk father. Her father had anger issues ever since her mother died. Hermione kept telling him to get help, but he kept saying "no." Then, that night he had a friends party to go too. It was SuperBowl night. And when he came home, he was drunk and abused her. Hitting her with a whip, until she pleaded to stop! After, fifty whips later he stopped. Then he passed out on the bed.

The memory put tears in Hermione's eyes, but she held them back. She didn't tell either Harry or Ron, actually nobody, that her father abused her. She gotton tons of mail from them, but she wasn't aloud to reply to them. She had to sneak them in her room.

It was hard living with her father. He was drunk almost every night, and demanded her to make him something to eat. Then, once she made something, he'd be flipping out on her. He said, "You call this food?" or he'd either say, "What the..." It brought tears to Hermione's eyes, she worked so hard making that dinner for him. Nothing, she made he liked.

It wasn't anything new though. So why should she be worried about it? Hogwarts, started in a few days anyway, and the summer was almost over. She would see Harry and Ron, again! She couldn't wait... but would they know what had happened to her this summer? She hoped not. She prayed they wouldn't.

_God, please, please, please, don't let Harry or Ron notice that I'm weak. If my father knew that they knew, he'd... kill me! I'm begging! _Her thoughts where interupted by a big bang on her door.

She gasped and jumped up. She looked at the clock. She was late! She was supposed to be making supper for her father, at five! Crap, he's gonna kill me! Hermione jumped out of bed, ran, and opened the door.

It was her drunk father.

"Hermione! I TOLD YOU TO BE DOWNSTAIRS BY FIVE! IT IS NOW SIX THIRTY!" George, her father, screamed.

Hermione's voice was shaky."S-sorry. D-dad, I'll make it n-now."

"YOU BETTA!" He said. He walked down the stairs.

Hermione saw her father laying down on the couch watching TV. She was like a housewife to him, but not his wife. She walked in the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"What do you want to eat?" Hermione asked.

"FISH!" George said."Oh, and... french fries."

"W-we don't have any french fries. You ate them all last night, when you had a grilled cheese. Remember?" Hermione asked.

Her father got off the couch and walked up to her.

"What did you say to me?" George yelled.

"I-I..." George interupted her.

"YOU DESERVE THIS!" George screamed on top of his lungs; Hermione thought the whole neighborhood could hear him!

"W-what do I deserve?" Hermione asked backing away.

George slapped her, accross her face. He smacked her so hard, you could see the mark he left. Hermione put her hand over her sharp pain.

"Go to the grocery store, and get more french fries!" George demanded.

"B-but, dad! The grocery store is a mile! I have no car!" Hermione said.

"Walk." George said.

Hermione looked at him desperatly."Seriously? What if I like pass out or something?"  
"Oh, well." George said. He walked to the living room again, and sat down on the couch.

He had got to be kidding! He was making her walk a mile, to the grocery store, for stupid french fries! _If I pass out, who will help me?_ Hermione thought to herself. The spot where her father hit her, was so painful.

------------------------------------

The night was cold. Hermione shivered. She was almost there, but not quite. She could see the sign of the store though. She hated nights like this... cold, and dark. It creeped her out. Almost everything creeped her out!

Then, the sounds of cars where getting father, and father away from her. It was starting to get pitch black. Then, she fell.

-------------------------------------

A familiar voice was heard. Hermione opened her eyes, and noticed that she was in someone's car. Ron's!

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Your awake! Thank god!" Ron said.

"H-how'd you find me?" Hermione asked.

"I saw you walking, and I was in my car following you... then, you collapsed. What happened to you? You look aweful!" Ron said.

Hermione gasped."Ron! Oh my god, I forgot! Ron, please, you have to do me a favor!"

"What? What is it?" Ron asked.

"Can you please, drive me to the supermarket? Ron, I'll do anything!" Hermione said.

Ron looked at her suspiciously."Okay, calm down."

Ron started the car and they were five minutes away from the supermarket. Hermione sighed with relief.

"I-I'll, be back." Hermione said.

"No, stay here. Your in no condition to leave. I'll get it for you. What do you need?" Ron asked.

"French fries..." Hermione said. "I know it sounds wierd, but Ron if you-"

"I'll get them!" Ron said.

He got out of the car and shut the door. Hermione was in there alone. She hated to be alone! _Does Ron, have a hint that I'm being abused? _

In about ten minutes, Ron was back with a bag of French Fries.

He sat down and gave it to her.

"Thank you, so much!" Hermione said.

"Oh, I have a question." Ron said.

_MY FATHER IS NOT ABUSING ME, _ Hermione wanted to say outloud.

"Why haven't you answered any of my mail I send you, lately?" Ron asked.

"I... Sorry. I just..." Hermione sighed. She rubbed her eye.

"Are you crying?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head."Could you bring me home?"

_Home, wasn't quite the right word... it's more like, could you bring me to the chamber?_

"Yes, of course." Ron said.

--------------------------

They were in the driveway where Hermione lived. She looked at the window and saw her father's steaming face. It was all red. Red as a pepper. Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione!? What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "N-nothing, don't worry about me."

"Hermione..." Ron said.

Hermione didn't answer. Tears just kept pouring from her eyes.

"Please, Hermione?" Ron was pratically begging.

Hermione shook her head."I'm sorry. I-I'll tell you at Hogwarts."

"Okay..." Ron said. "I'm going to find out before you tell me."

Ron watched Hermione, as she stepped out of the car and walked into her house. He sighed, and drove home.

-------------------------

**Author's note; **How did you like this first chapter? Let me know, please review!!


	2. My best

--------------------------------------------

After her night when Ron dropped her off, and after her whipping, she layed in bed. She only had one certain song in her head that she repeadedly thought of. The song was, My best, from Vanessa Carlton.

_We scream and shout and try to make it last, though it didn't work out,_

_I don't love you any less. _

_My lover my friend, I won't ever tell. Our secret's safe, an unspoken_

_citadel. And in these broken times, well, it's so easy to forget. So I _

_sing to remind upon my shoulder you can rest. Cause I'll always _

_give you my best._

_A sidewalk's path leads me to you. Though we don't look back, we_

_hold onto the truth. And in these broken times I promise I will not _

_forget. Though you're not mine upon your shoulder I can rest. _

_Cause you always give me your best. Like a promise kept._

_It's like you never left, it's like you never left. And though it's_

_been so long, I can't ever seem to forget. All it takes is a song and I _

_could swear I heard your steps. Down the hall echoes a past that leaves_

_an ache, it's never left. Cause I gave you my best. It's like you never_

_left. It's like you never left. We scream and shout, and try to make_

_it last..._

It is a song she'll never forget. It just... reminds her of her father, and Ron. How could he do this too her? She was looking through her baby book, and she saw these exact words that he wrote: Your always, my little girl. I will love you, and take care of you. I will not let ANYTHING, happen to you.

Hermione felt tears again. Shaking, she picked up her phone from her desk, and called Ron. He answered.

"Hello?" Ron asked.

"R-Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! I really need you right now." Hermione whispered.

"Why? Are you okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione decided to tell him the truth... she couldn't lie to him anymore."No.. I, I need you to come get me."  
"But, Hermione." Ron sighed."Why-"

"Please, Ron!" Hermione sobbed.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way." Ron said; he hung up.

Hermione hung up to. She quickly went into her closet, and grabbed her luggages. She stuffed her clothes in. Including her hair brush, etc. She also brought her baby book! She hoped Ron came here fast. She hoped that her father didn't notice Ron's car. With her four luggages, Hermione went down the stairs. Her father was sleeping, actually passed out on the couch. But, with her luck, he woke up.

"Where do you think your going?" George asked.

Hermione looked at him."I'm leaving."

George laughed. "I don't think so."

"What? You can't control me!" Hermione said.

"Yes, I can. And you are _not _leaving." George said.

"What? What, then your going to hold me hostage!?" Hermione asked.

George smiled; his evil smile.

"You can't for long! My friend, Ron is coming, to save me!" Hermione said.

George laughed."You have a friend? Oh, wait... is it that stupid boy that goes to that wierd butt school of yours?"

"DON'T CALL HIM STUPID!" Hermione screamed.

DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" George yelled.

There was a bat on the side of him. He grabbed it. Hermione backed away. Then, there was a honk outside. Ron. Hermione gasped and looked at George. He smiled He went outside with the bat. Ron looked at him.

_Please, don't get out of the car!_ Hermione thought. Then, Ron got out of his car.

-------------------------------------

**Ron's POV:**

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

George hit him in the stomach with the bat.

"Ow!" Ron said."Look, I just want to come and get-"

He ducked when George swung the bat.

"Where is she? Tell me now, or I'll call the cops." Ron said. His stomach was in pain, but he just wanted to get Hermione, out.

George swung the bat again. It hit Ron's arm. He put his hand over it. He was bleeding. He backed away and put his hands up.

"Calm down," Ron said."I just want-"

George sung the bat once more. Ron ducked. He saw Hermione at the window.

Ron hid behind his car and took out his cell phone and called the cops.

"Hello?" The officer asked.

"Hi, I need to report Hostage..."

----------------------------------------------

Ron put his cell phone in his pocket. George saw him. He grabbed him, and unlocked the house. He threw him in and locked the door.

"Ron!" Hermione said. She ran over to him. "Your here! I'm so sorry, I got you into this! I-I had no idea..."

"It's okay. Hermione, what's with you? You look horrible. Your face is pale... your eyes are red. Have you been crying? Why do you have bruises all over your arm?" Ron asked.

"I.. can't tell you." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione... you can tell me anything." Ron said.

She was just about to tell him when he interupted.

"Did he abuse you!?" Ron asked.

Hermione kept silent.

"I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" Ron screamed.

"Ron, no!" Hermione cried.

He got up and walked to the door.

Hermione grabbed his arm.

"You'll get hurt!" Hermione said. "No! I won't let you! Your not getting hurt because of me!"

Ron looked at her, and sighed. He sat down on the floor again with her.

"You can't tell _anyone,_ Ron... promise me." Hermione said.

"I'll always give you, my best." Ron said.

Then, they heard cop cars from outside.

--------------------------------------------

_**Author's note; **__What did you guys think? Thanks, Shining Nova, for your review. I hope this chapter is better! _


	3. A promise kept

-------------------------------------

Obviously, George was given a $700 fine. But, was not arrested. The cops said that they had no proof that he abused Hermione... _That makes no sense..._ Hermione thought. She was in Ron's car driving to the Burrow. He glanced at her, and smiled. She forced a smile back. She was still upset, but she was happy to be with Ron again.

"You'll be safe, with us." Ron told her.

"I know... I trust you." Hermione said. She looked out her window. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." Ron said.

"Don't tell anyone about this..." Hermione said.

Ron sighed."Okay... except my parents."

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"A promise kept." Ron said.

----------------------------

"Ronnie! Your home!" Ginny said. She hugged her brother.

"Don't you ever call me Ronnie, again!" Ron joked.

"Hermione!" Ginny said.

She hugged Hermione. Ron smiled.

"Anyone hungry?" Mrs.Weasly asked.

Hermione shook her head. For some reason, she just wanted to be alone... with Ron.

"I'll take your luggages, Hermione." Ron's father, Mr.Weasley, said.

She handed him her luggages.

"Follow me." Ron said to her.

Hermione smiled and followed him. He took her hand, and led her up the stairs. He brought her to the bathroom, and looked in the cabinets. She didn't know what he was looking for. But, then he found it. It was a bottle of orange liquid.

"Ron, what is that?" Hermione asked.

He got a paper towel, and dabbed the liquid on it.

"R-Ron?" Hermione asked, backing away a little.

"It cleans cuts. You gotta calm down." Ron told her.

Hermione held out her arm to him. He dapped the liquid. It burned her a little, but the pain went away.

"Your bleeding to. Your stomach. I can't believe he hit you with that bat!" Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it." Ron said.

Hermione sighed.

"I-it's my fault, you got hurt." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I never want to hear you say that again!" Ron said.

"But, it's true Ron! Why can't you just admit it!" Hermione said.

"Knock, it off." Ron said."I don't know what your father did to you Hermione but, he hurt you bad! Now, do NOT say it was your fault. Understood?"

Hermione sighed. There was no point in arguing with him."Okay..."

Then, he kissed her.

------------------------------------

Ron finished cleaning her cuts.

Hermione hugged him.

"So, where do you want to sleep tonight?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled."With you."

Ron broke apart the hug. "Hermione, if my dad ever saw us sleeping together, he'd be really mad."

"Lock the doors." Hermione said. "Please?"

"Hermione..."

"Please!" Hermione begged.

Ron sighed."Okay... how could I refuse?"

Hermione hugged him.

----------------------------------

It was the morning. Hermione opened her eyes, and forgot that she was sleeping with Ron!

Ron was already awake.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you feeling better?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. She snuggled closer to him.

Then, there was a call from downstairs."Ron, Hermione! Breakfast, is ready!"

Hermione moaned."I don't want to get up."

"Come on, my girl," Ron said sweetly."It's time to get up."

"I don't want to... I'm too tired." Hermione moaned.

"You did have a tough day yesterday. I'll let you sleep." Ron said. He gave her a kiss on her forhead, and got out of bed.

----------------------------------

**A/N:** What did you guys think about this chapter?


	4. Gothic Express

------------------------------------

Hermione slept most of the day. Ron kept coming up and checking on her, to see if she needed anything. She just said that she needed, rest. Ron understood that. But, he couldn't help but worry if she was ever going to get out of bed. It was already 1:00am. Mrs.Weasley, saved Hermione a plate of lunch if she was hungry when she was going to wake up. The Weasley's, went into their living room, for a secret meeting.

"Let's be nice to Hermione for the next few days until you guys go to, Hogwarts. Is that understood?" Mr.Weasley asked.

Everybody nodded.

"I know, Ron and Ginny, always are." Mrs.Weasly said. She glared at Fred and George who were fooling around.

"This isn't a joke!" Ron yelled at his brothers.

"Sorry." They said. They gave they're full attention.

"How could her father do that to her?" Ginny asked.

"Not all people are nice," Mrs.Weasly reminded her.

Ron sighed.

Then, they heard yelling from upstairs.

"Ron, I think Hermione's calling you." Mrs.Weasley said.

Ron emidiatly, got up and went upstairs. He went into his room and saw her.

"Yes, my Princess?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "I'm awake."

She got up.

"Molly, saved you a plate from lunch." Ron said.  
"I'm not hungry." Hermione said.

"Oh?" Ron said."But, you haven't aten in a while..."

"I know..."

Ron sighed."Want to go downstairs?"

Hermione nodded."I can't wait to see everybody again."

Ron smiled."They can't wait to see you either."

Hermione took a deap breath, and let it out. They walked down the stairs.

"'Mornin, sleepy head!" Ginny said."Well, it's not really morning... afternoon I should say."

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said.

"How do you feel, dear?" Molly asked.

"Better." Hermione said."Thanks."

"Are all five of you all packed for, Hogwarts? I don't want you packing last minute like you guys did last year." Molly said.

"I'm packed," Ginny said.

"Me too." Hermione said.

Hermione looked at Ron like, you better have packed, obey your mother.

"I did too." Ron said."Oh, Hermione, I have something for you."  
"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron walked over to the refridgerator. On the top, were letters. He grabbed them, and handed them to Hermione.

They all said; To: Hermione, from Harry.

"R-Ron, where did you get these?" Hermione asked.

"Your house. I snatched them when, George wasn't looking." Ron said.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said. She hugged him. Then she whispered, "Thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome." Ron said.

-------------------------------------------

It was the day they were leaving for Hogwarts. Molly promised Hermione she would take her clothes shopping for new clothes, since almost all of them were covered in blood! Molly gave her $500 and Hermione was dying to take Ron with her.

Hermione was just touching up her black nailpolish on her fingers. She wanted to look totally different this year! She wanted to start fresh. She wanted people to know that she changed... her life, her mood, her look, everything! She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Princess, are you ready?" Ron asked her. He knocked on the door.

"In a minute." Hermione told him. He was so impatient!

She was putting on black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. She took out her black lipstick, and put it on. Wow, did she look goth! She loved it! She knew Ron would support her, through her depression. She put on blush to cover her pale skin, and bruises. She looked at her shirt. It was black, of course. And her black jeans, matched with her white sneakers.

"Princess!" Ron complained.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Hermione said.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She knew this wasn't the real, Hermione. She walked torwards the door, and opened it.

Ron just stared in shock.

"Is it to much?" Hermione asked.

"You look... good, actually." Ron complimented.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Molly's waiting in the car. Are you ready?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! I love what you done to yourself!" Ginny complimented in the car.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione smiled.

"You look good, Hermione." Fred said.

"Gorgeous, actually." George said.

"Hey, you flirting with my girl?" Ron asked.

George and Fred laughed, and rolled they're eyes.

Ron smiled at Hermione. She smiled back.

The ride was about an hour and a half. They were at Gringotts.

"I put some money in your account, Hermione." Molly said.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that for me." Hermione said.

"You like my second daughter," Molly said.

Hermione smiled. She was so glad she was close to Ron's family.

"Now, where do you want to shop for clothes?" Molly asked.

"Gothic Express." Hermione joked, but she really did want to.

"Okay," Molly said.

They walked in Gothic Express. It was Heavan to Hermione! She saw all the blackness inside. It was soothing her. She saw all the shirts that said 'Princess'! She had to buy it! Ron, always called her Princess. She walked over and grabbed it, and looked at the size. It was exactly her size! It was only $30.00 Molly, wouldn't mind. Then she saw the pure black jeans that were underneath. That went with the shirt. _I'm in Heavan, _Hermione thought.

Then she got two more pairs of black shirts, and jeans. Then she went over to the counter. She spotted black lipstick. She was almost finished with the one she had now, she she took it. It was only $5.00. The total price for everything was $220.50.

She couldn't wait for Hogwarts!


	5. We can't be there yet

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They saw Harry, waiting for them in the stall. They sat on the seats.   
"How was your summer, Hermione? Did you make head witch, this year?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Ron. Then, turned to Harry again."Actually, I uhm-"

There was a knock on the door. They turned to see who it was. Draco Malfoy. What did he want?

Hermione went to answer the door. She opened it.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked."Ferret."

"I came here to give you a letter, mudblood." Then Malfoy looked at her."Granger, you changed."

"Yes, I have. Now, can you give me the letter and stop staring at me?" Hermione asked.

He couldn't.

Ron stood up."Malfoy, give her the letter, and leave."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Hermione took the letter. He left.

She turned to Ron and smiled. He smiled back. They sat down on the seats. She opened the envelope and read it:

**Dear Hermione, **

_I am pleased to inform you, that you are HeadWitch, this year. You will be making many plans this year for Gryffindor. You will see who is joining you as HeadWizard. Thank you for your time, reading this._

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Hermione smiled. "I'm HeadWitch!"

"Congrats!" Ron said.

She put the letter away, absolutely pleased with herself. Then she had another song stuck in her head:

_Some people live in a house on a hill, _

_and wish they lived some place else. There's_

_nobody there when the evening is still. _

_Secrets, with no one to tell. Some I have _

_known have a ship where they sleep, with sounds _

_of rocks on the coast. They sail over oceans._

_five fathoms deep, but can't find what they _

_want the most. Even now when I'm alone. I've_

_always known with you. I am home. Some live_

_in towns, cardboard shack on concrete, all _

_bluster and bustling life. They search for the _

_color they can never quite see cause it's all white _

_on white. Even now. When I'm alone. I've always_

_known with you. I am home. Even, now. When_

_I'm alone. I always known with you... I am home. _

_For me it's a glance and the smile on your _

_face, the touch of your hands, and honest embrace._

_For where I lay it's you I keep, this changing_

_world I fall asleep wih you all I know is _

_I'm coming home, coming home... _

She stopped thinking about the song when the train stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked nervously."We can't be there yet."

Ron was suspicious to. He stuck his head out the door and looked around. So did everybody else. Nothing seemed to be out there. But then, the train went over a bump, and Ron fell back in his seat. The lights started to flicker.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"I-I don't know." Ron said. The last person who he wanted to think who did this was George. He didn't want to say anything; the last thing he wanted to do was scare Hermione.

Then, behind the door, Hermione saw a Dementor.

"Harry!" She said.

Harry looked at it; he and Ron were the only ones who knew how to do the Expecto Patronum spell. With the Dementor's creepy hands, it slid open they're door... without touching it!

The Dementor looked at Hermione and went torwards her.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Everything went black.

---------------------

Faint voices was heard- but, she couldn't make them out on who it was. In her head, she had Britney Spears stuck in her head. Piece of me. For some reason...

She forced her eyes open. She looked at the familiar faces. And she knew them.

"H-Harry? R-Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Here, drink this. Professor Lupin gave it to us." Ron said. He handed her the cup. She sat up, and drank it.

She could feel her strength restoring.

"What happened? Who sent the Dementors?" Hermione asked. Then she gasped."Ron!"

"No- it couldn't have been! He doesn't even know the spell for Dementors. It could have been, Voldemort." Ron said.

"Who's he?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you." Hermione said quickly. She glanced at Ron.

"We'll, tell you some other day." Ron said.

"Something's up, with my friends. I need to know. Come on guy's! We've been friends for six years! You can trust me." Harry said.

Ron looked at Hermione."Come on. We have to tell him."

Hermione sighed and covered her eyes. Ron told Harry what happened. With the French Fries, how he found her on the street, how she had cuts all over her.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Why couldn't you tell me this before?"

He was screaming at her.

"Is this why you didn't write back to me!?" Harry's face was bright red and Hermione didn't know what he was going to say next.


	6. Stressed out

"Harry, chill out! She was going to write back but her father wouldn't let her!" Ron said.

"So, she could have still told me about her father!" Harry said.

Hermione stood up now too. "I couldn't Harry! Do you know what he could have done to me if her ever found out I told you, Harry?"

"Well, we have to tell someone Hermione! You need help!" Harry said. Then, Ron made him stand against the wall.

"The only way to make her stay safe, is to not tell ANYONE!" Ron made it loud and clear so that Harry could hear.

"I'm telling Dumbledore when we get to-"

"NO, YOUR NOT!" Ron yelled.

"I am." Said a familiar voice. All three of them turned around.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped.

"I heard everything. I sure can't wait to tell Dumbledore." Malfoy laughed. "Aw, did Hermione have an awful summer?"

She could feel the tears build up in her eyes."You evil little-"

"Hermione, don't worry about him. He's not worth it." Harry glared at Malfoy.

Malfoy laughed."I can't wait to see who's HeadWitch this year. She will be sharing a room with me. I hope she's hot."

"WE'LL JUST SEE WHO'S HEADWITCH THIS YEAR!" Ron screamed; even though he knew it was Hermione."I'D BET SHE'D WANT TO KILL HERSELF FOR BEING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH YOU, FERRET!"

Hermione looked at Ron. His face was bright red as Harry's. A tear went down her cheek, but she quickly whiped it away with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe Malfoy! He was so... so... cruel? Was that the word? Or is he more than that?

"Get out!" Ron seemed to be more calm.

Malfoy laughed and then just walked away.

"Y-you don't think he'd really tell Dumbledore... do you?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged and sat down next to her.

"I won't tell..." Harry said."I don't want to cause anymore trouble, because of me."

"Thanks, Harry!" Hermione hugged him.

----------------------------------------------

The train stopped at Hogwarts, and everybody gathered there bags, and luggages. They all exited the train. Hermione stayed close to Ron, and Harry. She didn't want to bump into Malfoy again and make another episode! Once she got off the train, she examined Hogwarts. Nothing had changed. Hagrid's hut was still by the river, and Hermione's favorite resting place- the big oak tree- was still there. It was like nothing had been touched.

Before the feast began, Dumbledore made an announcement.

Dumbledore smiled, "Welcome back to Hogwarts! Another year, more exciting things come into our lives before we know it. There will be more Quititch practice in the fields, and Hagrid will still be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, also we can't forget Snape- our wonderful Potions Master."

Only Slytherin clapped.

"You may now enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore said and sat down.

Everybody started talking, and eating. Hermione didn't even touch her food. She hasn't eaten since she was at Ron's house and Molly saved her a plate of lunch. Hermione looked at Ron. He wasn't eating either. Then, she glanced at Harry. He was eating like a pig!

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked."It's like you haven't eaten all summer!"

"Sorry," Harry said swallowing.

"Hi, Harry." Said a familiar voice behind him."How was your summer?"

Harry turned around."Cho!"

Hermione glared at her. If she laid one hand on him Hermione would kill her! Harry stood up and he and Cho were face-to-face. Cho hugged him. Hermione stood up from her chair, and ran out.

Cho saw Hermione running, and let go of Harry. "What's with her?"

"I don't know." Harry said.

Ron chased after her. He looked all over the school, and couldn't find her! Where did she go? She couldn't have gone that far. He went back to the feast room, and saw Harry.

"Harry!" Ron called.

Harry looked his way and then said to Cho, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Okay," Cho sighed..

Harry kissed her on her cheek. She smiled as he walked away.

"What Ron?" Harry asked.

"I need your help," Ron said."Hermione's gone."

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Harry asked.

"Gone, you know... as in disappeared!" Ron said.

"We have to find her." Harry said..

Ron nodded."Where would she be?"

"Are you sure you checked the _whole_ school?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"Follow me," Harry said.

-----------------------------------------

Harry and Ron opened the door.

"Hermione!" Ron said.

She looked up. Ron walked over to her.

"Are you crazy!? Don't you ever go anywhere without you telling me where your going! Is that understood?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. She nodded.

"Stop yelling at the poor girl, Ron." Hagrid said handing Hermione a cup of tea. "She was only coming here to visit!"

"Hagrid, do you know how much danger she is in right now?" Ron snapped.

That's when Hermione drew the line- she stood up, put the cup on the table and said, "Ron! Stop it! You are way to over protective of me! You need to stop worrying! I'm fine!"

Ron stared at her."YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE AHD IT WITH YOU! I TRY TO PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FREAKIN' FATHER, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME BACK? IS IT! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP WORRYING, FINE! NEVER ASK ME FOR HELP WHEN YOUR FATHER IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

Hermione gasped.

"Ron!" Harry said.

"AND DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE DOES!" Ron finshed. He walked out, and slammed the door. The hut shook.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. She held them back, but it stung her eyes.

"I've never seen Ron act this way." Hagrid said.  
"H-he's just stressed..." Hermione wanted to tell herself."I-I, know he doesn't mean it...Harry, could you-"

"Yes, I'll talk to him." Harry said.

Hermione hugged him."Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome," Harry said.

"Hermione, your father is beating you up?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes." Harry said."But, Hagrid don't tell anybody. George will literally, kill her."

"I won't." Hagrid said.

Hermione hugged Harry tighter.


	7. The talk

Harry let go of Hermione.  
"Harry, he's going into Hogwarts! Can you talk to him now?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, he's really mad... just let him relax for a few days." Harry said.

"A few days! I don't want him to be mad at me!" Hermione said.

"He's not. He's just really stressed, like you said." Harry reminded her. "Give him some time."

Hermione nodded.

----------------------

Althrough potions class, Hermione, stared at Ron. She didn't get any work done. She didn't want Ron to be mad at her! She couldn't concentrate... she kept hearing Ron's threatening voice inside her head. _Don't come crying to me when he does... _That sentence broke her heart! It was the next day, and Harry still hadn't talked to Ron yet.

The bell rang, and they packed up, and left.

"Harry," Hermione said."Can you talk to-"

"I will tonight." Harry promised.

Hermione sighed.

---------------------

"Okay," Said Professor McGonigal. "I have announcement to make. We will be having a anual Winter Ball, at Hogwarts. Remember, that if you wish to attend, the HeadWizard and HeadWitch must dance together."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she didn't want to go with Malfoy! She wanted to go with Ron! Did Malfoy even know she was HeadWitch? She saw Malfoy walk up to Professor McGonigal. "I don't even know who is HeadWitch, this year!"

"Why, it's Hermione Granger, Mr.Malfoy." Professor McGonigal said.

And that's when her trouble began...

---------------------

It was dark out, and Hermione was sitting at her desk, drawing. She didn't know what she was drawing! Then, someone came in... Malfoy. Hermione quickly whiped her tears away.

"Ew, it's Granger!" Malfoy teased.

She didn't answer. Usually, she would insult him back.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Leave me alone," She said in a shaky voice.

"Are you crying?" Malfoy asked.

"Why would you care?" Hermione snapped. She shoved the papers in her desk.

Malfoy sighed, "Because, I do."

"Yeah, right! You'd probably laugh at me!" Hermione said. She walked over to the bed, and went face flat on it. She sobbed; not because it hurt, but because her life sucked.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked. He never saw her like this before.

"My life sucks!" She sobbed.

"Tell me what's wrong," Malfoy said.

Hermione sat up and sat at the edge of the bed. Malfoy sat next to her and saw her red eyes, red from crying, red from hurt...

"Can you tell me? I promise I won't laugh," Malfoy said.

Hermione looked at him. He was telling the truth. His expression was serious...

"Okay... my father abused me this summer, and still does. Ron, saved me; but now he's pissed at me." Hermione covered her face with her hands."He's mad at me for absolutely no reason... Harry's suppose to talk to him for me tonight and I don't know how it's going to go. Then I saw Cho hugging Harry! I just..."

"But, Harry's happy with Cho." Malfoy said.

"I know... I'm grateful that she is it's just that... I don't want her to hurt him! I just want everything to stop! To go back like how it used to like in our 3rd year here... now Ron is too overprotective of me. He flipped out on me. He embarresed me infront of Harry and Hagrid! But, I still love him..." Hermione sighed.

Malfoy felt bad for her. He wanted to apologize for being so mean to her. The only way to show her that, is not to call her Granger... his father would kill him if he ever found out about that.

Then, Malfoy leaned closer to her.

"Malfoy-" Hermione said. He kissed her.

Hermione swore she could see fireworks.

-------------------------

"Ron? Can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ron said.

Harry and Ron were outside by the ocean. Ron was throwing rocks in the ocean, making them skip. Harry didn't know how to start, so he tried his best not to make him mad.

"I want to talk to you about, Hermione." Harry said.

"Hermione who?" Ron pretened as if he didn't know who she was.

"Oh, grow up!" Harry said."Ron do you see what you done to her?"

"Done to who?" Ron asked.

"You know who I'm talking about! You broke her heart Ron! She's been crying every second!" Harry said.

"I don't know who you are talking about, Harry." Ron said.

"It's worthless talking to you!" Harry said.

Harry walked away.

-------------------------

The door opened.

Hermione looked up hoping to see Ron. It wasn't. It was Harry. Harry shook his head. Hermione could feel the pain in her chest again. She couldn't help but sob. Harry walked over. Hermione buried her face in her arms. She was sitting at the edge of her bed.

He sat next to her and hugged her, "I'm so sorry. It's worthless talking to him."

Hermione sobbed.

Malfoy and Harry tried to soothe her through her sobs.


	8. Moonlight

Neither Harry, or Malfoy talked about last night. Which was good. It was odd that Hermione wasn't crying anymore over Ron... like Harry said: "_It's worthless talking to him." _Hermione was lucky that she had Malfoy and Harry. She saw Lavender Brown walking past her in the hallway.

"Lavender," Hermione called.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you going to the ball with anybody?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly, no. That's oddly strange isn't it?" Lavender asked.

"Would you like to go with, Ron Weasley?" Hermione struggled to ask.

"W-Why? Did he ask you to ask me?" Lavender said.

Hermione shook her head."No. It was my idea... since he loves you so much."

Hermione could feel tears in her eyes again.

"Well... I'd most definatly would go with him! Tell him I said yes! Thank you, Hermione!" Lavender squeled. She was so happy, she skipped the rest of the way.

Hermione whiped the tear that fell from her eye.

"Have fun with, Ron." She whispered.

-------------------------------

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione running torwards her. She threw her arms over his neck and cried her eyes out again. Why did she just do that? Why did she ask Lavender if she wanted to go with Ron to the Anual Winter Ball dance?

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I just asked out Lavender for Ron, to the Ball!" Hermione sobbed.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I know Ron loves Lavender... I just wanted him to be happy." Hermione said.

------------------------------

It was night; time flies by fast, no? Hermione was sitting near the ocean. She was curled up in a ball. Her head rested on her knees. Her eyes burnt from crying, but she couldn't help but let the tears pour down her cheeks.

She looked at the moonlight. It was bright. It shined off the ocean. She skipped rocks across the river. How could this happen between them? They were getting along well. She could hear footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see who it was. Ron. He sat down next to her.

Hermione sniffed; she didn't want him to know she was crying. She wanted to ask him the most important question... but, she didn't know if she should. She asked anyway.

"Am I still your Princess?" Hermione whispered. She looked the other way so he couldn't see her face.

Ron looked at her.

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

She turned her head to look at him. He kissed her.

_Cradling stones hold fire bright, as crickets call_

_out to the moonlight. As you lean in to steal a kiss._

_I'll never need more than this. We share the pain_

_of our histories, but the ache goes away if you could_

_see. This night under stars, well, I call it peace. If you say,_

_I'll never need more than this. The trees grow so thick _

_you can barely see through. But the forest bestows_

_the simplest of truths. You think you'll be happy if granted _

_one more wish. But the truth is, you'll never need more,_

_you'll never need more, you'll never need more than_

_this. Want so much in this life, there's so much to be. _

_We sail through our youth so impatiently until we see._

_That the years move along. And soldiers and heroes_

_come home. And they carry a song, Don't live in forgotton _

_times._

Ron broke the kiss saying, "I screwed up."

Hermione leaned in, and they kissed again.

_May this always remind you of the sea under the skies blue _

_looking glass. Let's make this our story, let's live in glory. Time,_

_it fades away, precious as a song, cause someday we'll_

_be gone. Cradling stones hold fire bright, as we watch_

_the glow of the morning light. Someday our bones here _

_they will lie, and so we sing. As the years move along and _

_the soldiers and heroes come home, and they carry a song._

"It's my fault," Ron said braking the kiss again.

"Ron," Hermione said; she didn't want him to stop kissing her. She kissed him again.

_Let's make this our history, let's live in glory. Time, it fades_

_away, precious as a song, cause someday we'll be _

_gone._


	9. Blood and Tears

Hermione opened the door, and walked in. She had a smile on her face. Malfoy was sleeping already, she hated to share the same bed with him. But, she put on her pajamas. She was really tired, and had to get some sleep.

She climbed in the bed.

"Mmmmm," Malfoy snuggled closer to her.  
"Get away from me!" Hermione pushed him a little away from her.

"You smell so good!" Malfoy said getting closer to her.

"I said get-"

She heard a loud, murder scream from somewhere... wait a second... it was her scream! She could feel the bite on her neck.

"Blood!" Malfoy said."I must have blood!"

Hermione sobbed through the pain.

--------------------------------------

Hermione sat up in bed with a gasp.

She looked on the side of her. She was panting, looking at Malfoy. Was that a dream? Is Malfoy, human? So, does that mean she and Ron hadn't made up? No. That was real. She could still feel his kiss.

She looked at the clock. 4:00am. She laid back in bed, and shut her eyes.

_It's 4a.m. and I'm wide awake, waiting_

_for my thoughts to fade a flickering of_

_all through my mistakes and as the light _

_starts creeping in, I slowly feel the day I'm_

_missing, but I wouldn't even know where to_

_begin do I push to hard or fall to fast the moment_

_never seems to last, will I stop long enough_

_to know. Everybody burns and when it starts to _

_hurt, I cry. I feel it in my veins I just can't walk away,_

_this time. Your words circle in my head weigh so heavy_

_on my chest and I'm crushed by your expectation._

_I only want to do some good too dumb to know if I _

_could and I just wanna feel the days I'm in do I go to far, _

_not far enough? Why can't I keep my big mouth shut,_

_and do we lead the life that we should? Everbody burns_

_and when it starts to hurt, I cry. I feel it in my veins. I just_

_can't walk away, this time. Did I say to much again? I'm just_

_a girl in a panic. If It tell you my truth am I getting through?_

_It just seems I should confess, who am I to pretend. This is more_

_than I can carry. Everybody burns and when it starts to hurt, I cry._

_I hold my head up high. I know i'll be alright. I feel it in my veins._

_I just can't walk away, this time..._

Malfoy sighed and moved to his side.

_this time, this time, this time, this time. It's 4a.m. and I'm wide _

_awake. Waiting for my thoughts to fade it's times like these when _

_I see your face._

---------------------------

It was the weekends, _thank god, _Hermione sighed with relief. She was free to do what ever she wanted! Now that she made up with Ron, she could spend time with him to. Hagrid promised that she could visit his hut anytime she needed anything, or any help.

"Thanks Hagrid," Hermione said taking the tea from Hagrid.

"Any time." Hagrid said. He sat down on his chair next to the fireplace.

"I made up with Ron." Hermione said.

"I know. Harry, told me. Ron was just stressed out, you know?" Hagrid said.

Hermione nodded.

There wasn't anything to say after that.

"I'm going to go see what Ron's doing. I'll come back later." Hermione said.

"Okay, have fun." Hagrid laughed.

"Thanks?" Hermione said. She got up, and walked out the door.

The breeze hit her face, and it felt good to her. The fresh air- the wide open space, her home. She walked in Hogwarts. She knew exactly where to find Ron.

---------------------------

"Ron," Hermione smiled.

"Hi," Ron said. He kissed her.

This kiss scared her- it was like they only had a few seconds for each other. Hermione saw the letter in his hand.

"Give me that," Hermione said breaking the kiss."Is that for me? Yes it is! Ronald Weasley, are you keeping that letter from me? How long have you been?"

"I just got it yesterday... I would have told you- but, I didn't want you to worry." Ron said.

"Worry? What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Ron gave her the letter. It was covered in blood. She took the letter out- the envelope was already ripped.

**Hey, Hermione!!**

_I know this is a kind of a shock to you but, I'm _

_your new Stepsister! George, addopted me, because he said_

_he was lonely during the school year, because your at Hogwarts._

_I wish I was at Hogwarts, Hermione! Maybe I can go someday, and _

_visit. What do you think? I'm sitting here in my- our room... oh, I _

_didn't mention where sharing rooms, did I? Sorry about that! Anyway,_

_I hope to see you on Christmas break. It's in two weeks. I can't wait_

_to see you until then. _

_Well, talk to you later! _

_**Alexandra.**_

"Oh... my god!" Hermione said."I have a new Stepsister?"

"Hermione, that's not the case!" Ron said.

"I know... well, Alexandra, is in trouble. We have to save her." Hermione said.

"Wait a minute... we?" Ron asked.

Hermione felt tears but she held them back. "So, you really did mean it when you said you won't help me."

"Hermione, I'm just kidding." Ron said.

She sighed with relief.

"R-ron... don't you notice what's on this letter?" Hermione asked.

Ron laughed, "Yeah! Letters."

Hermione fake-punched his shoulder."No, idiot! There's blood on the letter! And tears! So that means... Alexandra was crying?"

"And she was hurt." Ron said.

"I've got to go and help her," Hermione said.


	10. Alexandra

Hermione knocked on the door. A girl answered. She was wearing all black- black eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, and mascara. She had a black t-shirt on that said: Don't bother me. She had pitch black jeans on. It was also connected with a chain. Hermione noticed her fingernails too. Also black, and she wore a choker around her neck.

"George, we got another goth in the house!" The girl called.

"Talk to my lawyer!" George said; he acted like he was drunk. Why was this girl here with him drunk?

"Who are you two?" The girl asked.

"H-Hermione, and this is Ron."

"Hermione? Oh, your that chick who I sent that letta too, right? I getchyea. So, your my stepsister, eh? You look awesome in black!" The girl said.

"And you must be, Alexandra?" Ron asked.

The girl nodded."Did yeah get my letter?"

Hermione nodded."We just wanted to come for a visit."

"But, yeah know, Christmas break isn't until two weeks from now, gal." Alexandra laughed.

"I know. But, I just wanted to see if your alright with _him._" Hermione said.

"Come in. It's cold." Alexandra acted as if Hermione was a guest a her own house!

Hermione and Ron, sat at the kitchen table.

"Yo, Alexandria-"

"DON'T CALL ME, ALEXANDRIA!" Alexandra screamed at George.

"Chill out, fella." George said.

"You freakin drunk bitch," Alexandra called him.

_My stepsister is sooo cool!_ Hermione thought. _Even more prettier than... me..._

"Anyway, as I was saying." Alexandra said."I just need to get out of this house."

"Are you going out with anybody?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him like; you better watch what your saying.

George was standing at the doorway, listening. He was to drunk to even notice Hermione at first.

"I'm not going out with anyone, no. Nobody would date a bloody girl like me..." Alexandra said.

"Bloody girl?" Hermione asked; freaked out a little.

"I'll tell you someday." Alexandra said."Your two young to know."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Alexandra asked.

Now she was getting on Hermione's nerves."Alexandra, I can get myself something to drink. Not to be mean but, I lived here my whole life."

Hermione walked over to the refridgerator. She was just about to touch it when she heard someone screaming they're lungs out.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT REFRIDGERATOR!" George screamed.

Hermione gasped and jumped back.

"REMEMBER, YOUR NOT ALOUD TO EAT OR DRINK IN MY HOUSE?" George was yelling on top of his lungs.

"STOP FREAKING YELLING YOU ASS!" Alexandra was screaming now.

"BEEP YOU!" George yelled.

"EVERYBODY, JUST KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" Ron yelled over both of them.

The only thing they could hear was Alexandra's loud breathing.

"Now I have two goth's in my house. What next? Some Emo guy?" George joked.

That wasn't a joke to Alexandra. She was going to go after him, but Ron held her back.

"He's not worth it," Ron told her.

Alexandra sighed. "Let's go in my room, guys."

Hermione and Ron followed Alexandra from behind her. George glared at Hermione as she walked by. She stayed close to Ron. A few seconds later, they were at Alexandra's door. Who knows what she done to Hermione's room. Alexandra opened her door. As soon as Hermione saw it, it was paradise to her! The walls were black, the carpet was black and pink, both of their bedspreads were also black. There was a poster from Spencer's that was on the wall. Even though it was colorful, it was still cool. It was like your really in it. 3-D.

"I bought you something," Alexandra said. She walked over to her Jewelry desk.

Hermione could only imagine what it was going to be...

The she put it in Hermione's hand. She looked at it and gasped.

"Every true Goth, has to have this." Alexandra said.

It was so pretty. Hermione's two favorite colors were in it. Black and Pink. It had pink flowers around it. She walked torwards her mirror, and put it on.

"It must have cost a fortune," Hermione said.

"Nah. Only $12.50." Alexandra said.

"Ron, how does it look?" Hermione asked.

She turned around so that he could see.

"Gorgeous. On both of you," Ron complimented.

Both Hermione and Alexandra hugged him.

------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ron asked. George was passed out on the couch.

"Yes, Ron. We'll be fine," Hermione said. She looked at Alexandra.

"Yeah, you can trust us." Alex said backing Hermione up a bit.

Ron smiled. "Okay, I'll check on you two tomorrow."

With that, Ron backed into the fireplace and said, "The burrow!"

He dissapeared into fire.


	11. The fight

The next morning, Hermione got up from the floor. Her father caught her trying to sleep in her bed, but George screamed at her and made her sleep on the hard wood floor, no blanket, or pillow. Why does he like Alexandra better than me? She walked in the kitchen, and saw Alexandra. She had a paper towel over her wrist. On her wrist, she was bleeding.

"Alexandra? Are you okay? What happened?" Hermione asked. Then she saw a knife on the side of her.

"What? Nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Alexandra said.

She was bleeding like crazy! "Alex, let me help you."

Alex shook her head."I'm fine, okay?"

Hermione gasped, turned around and looked at the doorway. George was standing there with a belt. Hermione, looked at Alex. Alex, didn't even know George was there.

"Alex, go in the other room," George said.

Alex turned around. "But-"

"Now." George said.

"What are you going to do to, Hermione?" Alex asked noticing George's belt.

"See! This is exactly why I came here, Alex! I wanted to see if you'd be alright with George." Hermione said.

"You know what? We're going to the Burrow." Alex said. She heard Ron yesterday say, the Burrow before disappearing into the fireplace; she knows how to work it.

Alex took Hermione's arm, pulling her to the fireplace. Alex grabbed a handful of flu powder. Alex, dropped it and said, "Hogwarts!"

---------------------------------

"Alex? Hermione?" Ron asked. He just saw them standing near his fireplace.

"What are you guys- Alex, your bleeding." Ron said.

"I'm used to it," Alex said.

Hermione was suspicious of Alex. What did she mean by, she was used to it? Did George abuse her and she was lying about it? Or did she do this herself? Was she more than goth? What if she has a whole other world to her-- and she doesn't want anyone to find out.

"What are you guys doing here? I was just going to check up on you guys," Ron said.

Hermione shrugged."I showed up unexpectedly."

"I can see that," Ron said."Alex, are you sure you don't want anything for that cut? You look like your in pain."

Molly walked through the door.

"Hermione!" Molly said happily. "How are you?"

"Good," Hermione said."Oh, this is my... stepsister, Alex."

"Nice to meet- your bleeding! Here let me get something for you," Molly said. "You can follow me."

Alex sighed, she had no choice. She followed Molly to the bathroom.

_Finally, I can be alone with Ron, _Hermione sighed.

"So why are you really here?" Ron asked.

"He's drunk again," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron rolled his eyes. "So you don't know why Alex has a cut? That looks like it's deep."

"I know... Ron, I think she might be more than goth, if you know what I mean," Hermione said.

"What do you mean? More than goth?" Ron asked.

"I.. I think she's emo." Hermione said.

Ron burst out into laughter.

"Ron, it's not funny," Hermione said."I'm being serious."

"You don't have any proof do you?" Ron asked.

"I saw a knife next to her covered in blood, when I saw her in the kitchen." She could feel her blood pressure rising.

"Well, we don't know if she is or not, for sure. We should keep an eye out. Okay? Just don't worry about it, maybe she isn't emo." Ron said.

"Ron, her wrists has all cuts!" Hermione complained.  
"Let's worry about that when we get back to, Hogwarts? Okay?" Ron tried to cheer her up.

Hermione nodded.

---------------------------------

They made it to Hogwarts safe and sound.

Hermione was exhausted, but she had Potions next. She gathered her materials, and wandered off.

Malfoy blocked her exit.

"Come on Malfoy, I'm not having a good day," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Malofy smiled, "I'll let you go if you give me a kiss."

"No! I'm going back out with, Ron." Hermione said.

"Your going out with _him_? Again? He's the one who put you in tears! He's the one who put you in pain!" Malfoy said with fusteration.

"I know... but, I forgave him! He was just stressed, and he promised never to do it again." Hermione explained. "Now, can I please go? I'll be late for Potions."

Malfoy sighed, and let her pass. He just remembered he had Potions too. He grabbed his notebook, and tried to catch up with Hermione.

It wasn't that hard, because, she wasn't far ahead.

It only took three minutes to get to potions.

Alex was already there. Hermione sat a row in front of her. Snape entered the room. He was in a reaklly depressed mood, and didn't look to happy today. His eyes stared straight ahead.

"Turn to page 445," Snape said in his deap voice.

The class sighed, and Hermione read the page.

_Goth's and Emo's._

Hermione was dead silent. She turned around to Alex. No expression on her face. She just sat there. Staring straight ahead. Snape started to write on the chalkboard.

"Take notes," He demanded."Write down the title on the top line: How to tell the difference between Goth's and Emo's."

_This is Potion's class, isn't it? _Hermione asked herself, _then why aren't we learning about Potions?_

"Does anyone know how to tell the difference?" Snape asked.

_Ron better not raise his hand, I'll kill him. _Hermione thought, _No, I can't. I love him to much._

A wizard named David raised his hand.

"Yes, David?" Snape asked rolling his eyes.

"Emo's cut themselves," David said.

_No, really? It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!_

The class laughed except for, Hermione, Alex, and Ron.

"Very good, David." Snape said. "Now, what about Goth's?"

Hermione slunk back in her seat. She looked at Ron. He was looking at her also. He shook his head and lip talked, "Don't worry about it."

"Anyone?" Snape asked. He saw Hermione and Ron talking. He slowly walked up to her, and smacked her head.

She put her hand on her head.

Alex got up and that's when the trouble began! Alex stangled Snape. Everybody got up and watched. It took Ron, and Harry to try to hold Alex back. Snape just stood there. Alex broke out of they're grip and attacked Snape. His hair was all messy, he had a huge scratch on his face that was bleeding, and his nose was also bleeding.

Alex struggled desperatly to get out of Harry's and Ron's tight grip. She also had a scratch on her face from Snape.

"You bitch!" Snape yelled at her.

"Bastard!" Alex said almost in a sob."What kind of teacher are you? Your supposed to be teaching Potions! Not be making fun of Goth's and Emo's! Jerk! If I was Dumbledore, I'd fire you!"

"Don't talk to me that way, you son of a-" Snape stopped himself.

Alex, tried to struggle out of Harry's and Ron's tight grip again.

"That's a detention for you, Alex." Snape snapped.

"Good for you! I'm not going," Alex said furiously."I'll skip!"

"Good, I never want to see your face again!" Snape said.

Alex struggled. She wanted to smack him so hard! Right across his face so that his memory came back, that he knew what to teach again.

The bell rang. Potions was there last class.

Alex seemed to calm down as everybody walked out the door.

------------------------------

**Author's note: **_Sorry, that chapter was cheesy, no? The Anual Winter Ball will becoming up soon, sorry guys! This is a long story. Lol. _


	12. Adrenaline

"Alex?" Hermione asked as they were walking in the hallway.

Alex whiped her eyes, and the blood from her face.

"What was that about?" Hermione wondered.

Alex shook her head."Nothing. Snape shouldn't be talking about us that way. It has nothing to do with Potions... and I'm so sick of people making fun of me because I'm..."

She stopped herself.

"Because, your what?" Hermione asked.

Alex shook her head again and ran down the hall.

----------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione visited Hagrid in the evening. He was so glad they went! Hermione told him what happened to Alex and Snape. Hagrid agreed what Alex said. Snape shouldn't be making fun of them and he should be teaching about Potions.

"I don't get it, Hagrid," Hermione sighed."I don't get why Alex won't tell me what she is... even though I already do know what she is, she just won't admit it!"

Ron got up from the kitchen chair, and sat near Hermione on the couch.

"Just give her some time. It's her first day here," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. Nothing was easy for them, was it?

--------------------------------

Hermione was going to go into the bathroom to take a shower when she stopped at the doorway. She saw Alex with a knife in her hand. She cut her wrist. She gasped in shock.

Hermione went back to her room and shut the door. She leaned against it, and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't took a breath until she reached the door. _So, it was true... Alex, was emo..._

Hermione had the biggest headache ever. The room started to spin. All around the walls she could see Alex's face. Heat started to get around her.

----------------------------------

"Ron!"

Ron turned around and saw Malfoy walking torwards him.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"Hermione fainted." Malfoy said.

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed."Where is she!?"

"In the hospital wink," Malfoy smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" Ron questioned.

Malfoy shrugged."She keeps asking for you."

Ron went to the hospital in a hurry. People around him were watching him because he was in such a rush. He bumped into a wall. _Ow, _he thought. He finally made his way to the hospital. He opened the door and gasped.

He saw George near Hermione's bed. Ron could hear her gasps. George was strangling her! Ron ran over to George and pulled him off her. Ron looked all over the room. All the nurses were dead on the floor. Hermione was already in a panic, out of her bed.

The door opened. Ron turned around and looked.

"Get down! Everybody!"

It wasn't someone familiar Hermione noticed. It must have been a friend of George's. There was an anouncement on the speaker.

"Attention! The school has been on lock down!" Dumbledore said in the speaker, "Code red! There are two children threatended with a gun in the hospital wink! Nurse's are all dead!"

Ron knew that this has never happened to Hermione before. The room was silent, and all you could hear was her panting. Ron wondered why he didn't have adrenaline right now.

Without noticing, the George grabbed Hermione. She gasped and struggled to try to get out of his arms.

"Let me go!" Hermione said.

"No!" George demanded.

Ron was going to get up but the guy with the gun aimed his gun at him.

"What do you want from me!?" Hermione asked; desperatly.

George shoved her back to the wall. Ron was going to go after, but the guy with the gun held him back, and put the gun to Ron's head. George pinned her to the wall, with his hands. She couldn't move. George leaned into her, and kissed her! She broke the kiss but George made her kiss him again.

Ron couldn't believe what George was doing! His own daughter! Hermione broke the kiss again. She was out of breath. George was a monster! Ron could see Hermione crying. George broke the kiss again, and kissed underneath her jaw. Hermione could feel his tongue. It creeped her out! _Ron, help me, _Hermione thought.

George broke the kiss. He looked at her. _That stupid, panic, adrenaline girl! _He thought to himself. She deserves this! He kissed her again. Hermione moaned. She couldn't take this anymore! She was sweating, but not alot. She looked at Ron. He couldn't do anything either.

The doors opened. Cops. _Thank-god! _Hermione thought as they grabbed George. He broke the kiss but as soon as they made him let go of her, he slapt her across her face again. The other cop grabbed the guy that had the gun, and released Ron. Hermione ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay," Ron's soothing voice said."Shhh."

Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

"Keep holding on," Ron said."We'll make it through."

Hermione nodded.

She trusted him more than anybody.


	13. Confused relationships

"Princess," Ron whispered.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. She was calm now. Ron let go of her.

"Are you ready to-"

Hermione sobbed into his shoulder again, she saw the dead nurse's. That was going to haunt her for the rest of her life! Stupid, George! He had no heart at all.

"Come on, I'll bring you to Dumbledore to let him know we're alright." Ron said.

He got up, and helped Hermione up. It killed Ron to see her like this... hurt, and heartbroken. Ron felt like it was his fault. He should have kept an eye on her! The walk to Dumbledore's office wasn't long.

"Your okay," Dumbledore said."Good, now- Hermione... you look awful!"

"I just want to be alone..." Hermione said. She was looking at the floor.

"Well you guys should be getting back to your dorms and getting some rest. I will dismiss you from all of your classes today." Dumbledore said as he picked up his phone, "I'll call all of your teachers."

"Thank-you," Ron said to him as he and Hermione walked out.

--------------------------

"I don't want to sleep with Malfoy tonight." Hermione said as she pulled the blankets tighter around her. Her face was still pale and she looked sick.

Ron hugged her. "You'll be okay. I know you will be."

Ron kissed her forhead."Goodnight."

Hermione walked to the stairs that led to her dorm. Malfoy was already in bed. She crawled into bed on the side and covered herself with the blankets. She was freezing.

"'Night, Hermione." Malfoy whispered.

Hermione sat up. Did he call her, Hermione? Or was she dreaming this? Malfoy turned over to his side so that he could see her. Hermione layed back down. Then... something unexpected happened... he kissed her!

_Cradling stones hold fire bright, as the crickets_

_call out to the moonlight. As you lean in to_

_steal a kiss-_

She just realized what the next line was going to be... I'll never need more than this... she was cheating on Ron! But, everytime she was with Malfoy, she always smiled. Why?_ I can't let him go, but I hate that I love him... _Hermione thought to herself.

_That's how much I love you. That's how _

_much I need you. And I can't stand yeah_

_must everything you do make me want to _

_smile. Can I not like it for a while? No but you_

_won't let me. _

Hermione kisses not that bad... Malfoy thought. Everything she does makes me want to smile... but she's going out with Weasly... I'm so confused... I hate how I love her...

_You upset me girl, and then you kiss my lips._

_All of the sudden I forget... that I was upset._

_Can't remember what you did. But I hate it._

_You know exactly what to do. So that I can't_

_stay mad at you. For too long, that's wrong. But,_

_I hate it. You know exactly how to touch. So _

_that I don't want to fuss no more. So I despise_

_that I adore you. _

----------------------------------------------

Early in the morning, at 8:00a.m. Hermione could feel Malfoy getting out of bed. Hermione awoke and stretched out her arm. Malfoy knew that she didn't want him to leave, but he had to. He had to help Lucious this weekend and he was going to be away.

"Your still going to be on time for the ball, right?" Hermione asked in a weak voice.

Malfoy sighed.

"Because you know what McGonigal said. If we can't go, there's no ball for anybody." Hermione complained.

"I'll try," Malfoy sighed.

"Malfoy, promise me. You _will_ be there." Malfoy looked in her eyes. He could tell she was hurt.

Malfoy took a deep breath, and let it out."Okay. I promise."

"Thank you, so much!" Hermione squeled. She went on her knees and hugged him.

--------------------------------------------

It was 1:00p.m and Hermione could feel someone crawl into bed with her. She turned to see who it was. It was just the person she wanted to see! Ron smiled and kissed her forhead.

"Come on, sleepy head." Ron said in his sweet, soothing voice."It's time to get up."

Hermione moaned, and rested her head on his chest. He rubbed her back.

"You and Alex have to get your dresses today-"

Hermione gasped."RON! I SAW ALEX! BEFORE I FAINTED! BATHROOM-SHE-KNIFE..."

"Calm down. Tell me in a full sentence," Ron said to her.

Hermione sighed, and tried again."I saw Alex in the bathroom... that's why I fainted before."  
"You saw your sister in the bathroom? Doing what exactly?" Ron wondered.

"She had a knife in her hand... and she... and she... cut her wrist. She really is emo." Hermione said.

Ron sighed."Don't let her know that you know, okay? Treat her the way you usually do."

Hermione nodded.

----------------------------------------

Gothic Express.

They had great dresses there. Alex stayed close to Hermione. She guess that Alex didn't want anyone to see her wrists.

"Oooh, look at this!" Hermione said. She grabbed the dress. It was long and black. It had some lace that hung over her waist. Hermione checked her size. It was perfect! The dress was all black, but it did have a little red.

It looked like Alex had her dress too. It was also black except it had pink staps that mached the bottom.

-------------------------------------

_**A/N:**__ A few more chapters guys. Like one more! I hope you all enjoyed the story. Oh, I have a continuous story of this. If you liked this story, check for an update of my new story called: Natalie Jane Weasley_


	14. The truth

"Did you guys pick out your dresses today?" Ron asked, noticing that Hermione and Alex were back from Gothic Express again.

Hermione nodded and smiled. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Alex dropped her bags on the common room couch, and ran upstairs. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Something's wrong with her," Hermione said.

Ron nodded."I'll go talk to her."

Ron walked up the stoors and knocked on Alex's door.

"Alex? Can I come in?" Ron asked.

"Uhm, hold on," Alex said. She sniffed and got a tissue and whiped her eyes to make it look like she wasn't crying. Some of her eyeliner whiped off but she didn't care. She opened the door and Ron stepped in.

"Hey," Ron said.

"Hi." Alex said in a shaky voice.

"Can I talk to you?" Ron asked.

Alex nodded. They both sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

Alex nodded."Y-yeah... I'm fine. Really."

"Somethings wrong... you know you can tell me anything." Ron said. She looked into her eyes- he could see hurt and threat.

"Did someone threaten you?"

Alex bit her lip."I can't tell you."

"Alex," Ron said."You know I'll find out sooner or later."

She stood up."Why can't people leave me alone!?"

Ron stood up to and put his hands on her shoulders."What's wrong? Tell me. I can fix it."

Alex shook her head. "Can you get out? I want to be alone."

"Alex, let me help you." Ron said.

Alex picked up the vace that was on her desk. She shook her head.

"Please, Alex?" Ron asked.

Alex through the vace at Ron."I said no!"

The vace cut above his left eyebrow. He put his hand over it, and looked. He was bleeding.

"Ugh," Ron said. "Fine. I'll leave. I was just trying to help you."

"I don't need help." Alex could feel her eyes sting with tears.

Ron walked out the door.

---------------------

"You made me hurt my frinend!" Alex said.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that Alex. I'm so disapointed in you." The voice said.

"Can you stop threatening me!? I'm hurting my friends!" Alex said louder than a whisper.

"It's not my fault your hurting your friends, you stupid emo bitch." The voice said.

Alex felt a slap across her face then blood drip down.

"That hurt!" Alex said.

"You'll get another one. And tomorrow when you are dancing with me, you'll get beaten the crap out of you infront of everyone!" The voice said.

"Just let this stop! Even I don't know who you are! How am I supposed to find you? And what would you do If I don't show up at the ball?" Alex questioned.

"I will hurt Harry, Ron, and Hermione." The voice smirked.

Alex gasped."Leave them alone!"

"Then do as I say!" The voice demanded.

"Only if you stop saying the rumors about me!" Alex said; she could feel her eyes watering.

"Why should I? It's true." The eerie voice said.

"Y-yeah... but, I-I don't want people to k-know..." Alex sighed.

The voice laughed."You stupid bitch."

Alex looked down. She said nothing.

"I can't wait for tonight's Ball. I'll humiliate you and you'll wish you'd die." The voice laughed at his little joke.

The tears she held back burned her eyes."Can you please stop threatening me? I'm hurting all my friends!"

The voice laughed echoed, and disappeared.

--------------------------

It was only ten minutes until the Anual Winter Ball, began. Hermione looked at Alex sitting on a chair. She looked totally stressed.

Hermione walked up to Alex. "Are you ok? First you act all depressed, and you hurt Ron."

"I-its not my fault, and I never ment to hurt him ok!" Alex said almost in a sob.

Alex stood up.

"Alex, what is it?" Hermione asked."Your hiding something and I know you are. So don't make up any crap!"

"Y-you'll find out..." Alex said looking down at the floor.

"Alex, please tell me! Your acting like you'd get murdered if you told somebody this." Hermione said."I'm half your sister. You can tell me anything."

Alex whispered in her ear about the voice.

Hermione gasped."Alex!"

Alex looked at her.

"Alex, I _have_ to tell Ron." Hermione said.

"No! Hermione, he's going to be mad at me. I hurt him, and I lied to him saying that I'm fine! He was going to help me and I wouldn't let him." Alex admitted.

"He said it was fine, Alex. He understands. Look, he's getting the punch bowl ready. I'll go tell him. He won't tell anybody, Alex." Hermione promised.

Alex nodded. He could feel the heat coming to her. Like, it was a sign. Like it was a bad idea to even tell Hermione. Her eyes burnt from the tears again that she held back.

Ron walked over to Alex.

"I knew you'd be mad at me, Ron, I'm so sorry I hurt you... I didn't mean to... I-"

"Alex, calm down! Its okay. I understand. We need to stop whoever it is-"

"Ron! No!" Alex cried."You don't understand! If I told anyone... that person would... kill me."

"Not if I kill him first," Ron said.

"No! He's too dangerous for you. Look at my cheek, see that scratch?" Alex asked pointing to her face. "That was just a slap."

"He can't beat you up, Alex." Ron said to her.

Alex nodded, and whispered, "He can."


	15. The Anual Winter Ball

People started walking in, and Hermione took their tickets. She smiled at Luna when she walked by. Luna smiled back. Everbody had a date. That was good. And if Malfoy didn't show up, it was all her fault.

"Hermione?" Luna asked."Are you ok? You seem... worried."

Hermione turned around and saw that Luna was standing next to Neville.

"I'm fine, Luna." Hermione said forcing a smile."Please, don't worry about me."

"I know somethings wrong, Hermione." Luna said in her sweet voice."I've known you for too long."

Hermione smiled."I'm fine, really. Go have fun."

Luna smiled."Okay. Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione nodded.

She took the ticket from a sing man who didn't have a date. He looked two years older than her, but when she looked up at his face, she gasped.

"Viktor!" Hermione said.

"Long time no talk, eh?" Viktor asked. "How have you been."

"Ughh... fine." Hermione said."Sorry, sir. You can go through."

Hermione took the ticket from the man behind Viktor.

"Viktor, can I talk to you after? I'm busy." Hermione said.

Viktor leaned in against her, knocking her over.

"Viktor!" Hermione screetched. Then she noticed Ron behind her.

"Leave the girl alone." Ron demanded.

Viktor made a face at Ron and walked away.

Ron helped her up. "You ok?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Yeah... I think he was about to kiss me!"

"Just watch out for him," Ron told her."He looks suspicious."

"Ron, please don't spy on him." Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes and walked away.

Hermione finished collecting all the tickets and noticed that Malfoy didn't show...

She could feel the tears in her eyes but she held them back. Disappointed, she walked over to the punch bowl and sat down on the chair. She saw Viktor. He was talking to Alex. She kept a close eye on her.

Viktor asked Alex to dance! She said yes! And he tried to kiss Hermione! _That is exactly why I dumped him, Ron was right the whole time. He was using me, and now he is going to use Alex._

"You ok?"

Hermione looked up. Ron.

Hermione shook her head. Ron sat next to her.

"He didn't show up?" Ron asked.

"No..." Hermione said looking at the floor.

"Jerk." Ron muttered under his breath.

"W-where's, Lavender?" Hermione asked him.

"Over there." Ron pointing to the middle of the floor.

"Go dance with her," Hermione said looking away.

Ron made her look at him. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She looked down.

"Come here. I have something that might cheer you up." Ron said to her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him.

"Follow, me." Ron said.

--------------------

Hermione followed Ron. He brought her to the pier behind Hogwarts. They both stood at the edge.

"Ron?" Hermione asked."Do you believe in... guardian angels?"

Ron didn't know what to say. He looked at her."Yes."

Hermione hugged him.

Then, Ron knelt down infront of her.

"Hermione." Ron said.

She looked at him. She knew what was coming.

"Will you marry me?" Ron asked. He opened the case.

Hermione gasped and looked at the ring. It had small diamonds around the ring, and had one big one in the middle. It must have coast a fortune.

"Yes." Hermione smiled.

Ron put the ring on her finger.

---------------------

The party was almost over, but their was still two more songs left to dance. Ron had to dance with Lavender, and Hermione understood that. But, where was Malfoy? She sighed. She turned around and gasped.

"Malfoy!"

"Sorry, I'm late... my father trapped me somewhere, and I couldn't escape. He thought the ball was over, so he let me go. I'm really, sorry." Malfoy said.

"It's okay... atleast you came." Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked her.

Then they heard a cry of pain. A slap, then kick.

"Alex!" Hermione gasped turning around.

_So, that voice was Viktor! _Hermione thought.

Malfoy and Ron made a move for Viktor.

Hermione got everone out of the the room. She was mad scared. Why couldn't this stop? Why was Viktor doing this to Alex? What did she do?

"So, this is what was going on with you?" Luna asked Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip and ignored her. All she did was look through the window at the four of them.

Even Hermione's fiance' was in danger...

Then, silence. Viktor was on the floor, bleeding. What could they do? All the nurse's were dead...

Hermione ran in.

"Ow," Alex whispered as Malfoy and Ron tried to help her up.

"Come on," Malfoy said to her."You can."

They finally got her on her feet. She looked at Hermione.

Hermione hugged her. Alex hugged back.

Nothing was going to be the same anymore after what just happened.

---------------------

**Author's note: ****This was the last chapter of Hermione's decision. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I did. If you liked this story, please read the next story, Natalie Jane Weasley. If you were confused about why Malfoy was late and why he was being so nice to Hermione try and see if I had updated a new story called: Malfoy's POV.**


End file.
